Honneur et Devoir
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: La rencontre de Mustang et de celui qui deviendra plus tard son Second Lieutenant, Jean Havoc


**Honneur et Devoir**

L'air était sec.

Un vent chaud soufflait sur les dunes de sable, créant de petites tornades qui venaient barrer son champ de vision, lui brouillant la vue par des larmes qu'il écrasait d'un clignement sec des paupières. Il avait rarement pleuré, et sa situation aurait eu de quoi en faire flancher plus d'un. Mais il n'était pas homme à se lamenter sur son sort.

Là où il était, il savait qu'il n'avait que son devoir à accomplir.

La cigarette collée au coin des lèvres, il attendait. Son boulot consistait surtout à surveiller l'avant poste Ishbal situé à cinq cents mètres de son camp, que plusieurs mouvements civils avaient rendus suspects.

Cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'il guettait les moindres faits et gestes des hommes installés dans l'avant-poste. Il ne savait ce qu'ils tramaient, mais depuis une heure déjà, plusieurs véhicules allaient et venaient entre le poste de garde et l'horizon de dunes qui cachait un petit village situé deux kilomètres en aval.

Ces déplacements lui paraissaient douteux. Rien ne laissait présager un coup de leur part, mais depuis l'incident qui avait coûté la vie à un enfant et allumé le feu entre la nation d'Amestris et celle d'Ishbal, tout acte pouvait être jugé menaçant, du point de vue des deux camps.

Il entendit le moteur de la jeep avant de la voir arriver, derrière lui.

- Sergent John Havoc ? C'est l'heure de la relève.

Il se retourna brièvement. L'homme qui venait de surgir dans son dos, s'extirpant de la voiture, était grand, les cheveux aussi noirs que son regard couleur de mort. Pourtant, son visage trahissait un soupçon de juvénilité. Il ne devait être guère plus âgé que lui. Havoc se releva et salua l'arrivant. Observant son grade, il ne pu cependant trahir son étonnement.

- Major… ?

- Je suis le Major Roy Mustang. Je viens vous relever.

Haussement de sourcils de la part du soldat en faction.

- C'est plutôt rare de voir un gradé faire ce genre de sale besogne.

- C'est plutôt rare de voir un type comme vous ne pas s'endormir sous cette chaleur.

Tous deux portaient d'amples pardessus couleur crème, se fondant presque dans le décor désertique. Ils les protégeaient du violent soleil, mais pour ce qui était de les isoler de la chaleur, cela n'avait presque aucun effet. En l'observant, Havoc constata qu'il portait une montre gousset dans la poche de son pantalon. Un Alchimiste d'Etat.

- Tenez, je vous ai apporté de quoi vous restaurer et vous rafraîchir.

Le Major Roy Mustang lui tendit un ballot de nourriture. Pas de quoi réjouir un homme qui avait transpiré sous une chaleur de plus de 30°C, mais cela lui suffirait pour calmer ses crampes d'estomac. Il remercia le Major et accueillit d'un grand soupir d'aise la gourde d'eau fraîche. Jetant son mégot au loin, il mordit dans un sandwich à la dinde, tandis que le Major prenait place pour l'observation. Havoc lui envoya ses jumelles.

- Trou'e bi'arre tous ces mou'ements de 'éhicules… Z'ont l'air de préparer un sale coup…

Mustang observa les tentes installées à cinq cents mètres de leur poste.

Il savait qu'en face, quelqu'un faisait de même.

- Sont trois, là-bas dedans, continua le sergent, après avoir mastiqué longuement un bout de pain. A mon avis, ils doivent décharger des trucs. Ils garent leurs bagnoles derrière pour qu'on les voit pas. A votre avis, pourquoi ?

Mustang se permit deux secondes de réflexion.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour nous surprendre avec un feu d'artifice…

- Manquerait plus que ça. C'est pourtant calme depuis deux, trois jours.

Mustang ne décollait pas ses jumelles des yeux.

- Le calme avant la tempête…

Empochant un paquet de tablettes de chocolat, en réserve, Havoc lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction du camp. Puis Mustang eut un petit cri d'étonnement.

- Merde ! Ça se corse.

Il rendit ses jumelles à Havoc. Ce dernier, les chaussant vite fait, constata ce qui avait valu ce mot déplacé de son supérieur. En haut de la dune où le poste Ishbal avait été placé, un tank surgit.

- Merde ! Où ont-ils bien pu choper ça ! Attendez…

Il fit une mise au point et bientôt il pu apercevoir les flans du véhicule blindé qui manoeuvrait.

- Bordel ! Ça vient de chez nous ! Ces enfoirés nous l'ont fauché et ont simplement passé un coup de pinceau sur nos blasons !

- Sergent, utilisez la radio et prévenez le poste central de surveillance. Ils vont certainement tenter une percée en écrasant notre position.

- Bien Monsieur !

Havoc s'exécuta, et bientôt des voix crachotèrent hors des petits haut-parleurs de la radio portative à fréquence hertzienne.

- Nous aurons des renforts blindés d'ici cinq à dix minutes, Major… Attendez, c'est quoi, ça ?

Il désigna du doigt une petite tâche beige et noire qui descendait le long de la dune au dessous du camp adverse.

Mustang reprit les jumelles des mains de Havoc et les braqua sur la petite chose mouvante. Mais Havoc avait été plus rapide, et avant que Mustang de comprenne la situation, il était seul dans le petit retranchement.

Havoc courait comme un dément dans le sable qui l'empêchait d'avancer, s'infiltrant sournoisement dans ses bottes pourtant bien serrées pour éviter ce désagrément. Chacun de ses pas semblait l'enfoncer plus profondément dans cet océan de roches pulvérisées par la nature et le temps.

Mustang jura. Quelle idée avait eu cet imbécile ! Il ne pourrait rien y faire ! Il allait se sacrifier inutilement…

Havoc atteignit la petite forme mouvante quand une explosion de sable se produisit à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Il sauta sur le petit corps qui s'était statufié à la vision de cet homme en uniforme bleu-roi et son imperméable crème.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là !

Havoc s'adressait à un enfant Ishbal. Ou plutôt, à une fillette. Ses yeux rouges et sa peau halée trahissaient ses origines, et Havoc se demandait ce qu'une enfant pouvait bien faire au milieu de cette frontière de sable, alors que les siens pilonnaient l'espace autour d'eau à coup d'obus et de tirs de mortiers.

Le tank progressait rapidement vers eux, nullement gêné par le sable grâce à des larges chenilles. Un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit, pendant qu'une autre éruption de sable explosait dix mètres derrière John.

Havoc n'avait plus le choix. Il tenta de dégainer son arme.

Mustang s'aperçut de l'erreur de son collègue.

- Quel idiot ! Il l'a laissée ici !

En effet, Havoc avait posé son holster pour ne pas être gêné pendant son repas, parce qu'il lui enfonçait les reins dès qu'il s'asseyait contre la plaque métallique servant de bouclier pare-balle. Mais surtout parce qu'une arme de petit calibre ne ferait jamais le poids face à un char d'assaut blindé.

Havoc ne paniqua pourtant pas. Jetant un bref regard en direction de son camp où il ne restait qu'un Major Mustang impuissant, il farfouilla dans une de ses poches, serrant toujours l'enfant mortifié contre lui.

Puis il brandit son bras bien haut, dévoilant un mouchoir blanc fouetté par le vent.

Cela sembla agir sur le conducteur du char, car ce dernier ralentit sa course. Le moteur stoppa à une dizaine de mètres de l'enfant et du militaire.

Un silence de mort s'établit pendant une bonne minute, personne ne cherchant à agir précipitamment.

- C'est une reddition ! Je ne suis pas armé ! lança Havoc en direction du char.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il s'éloigna de l'enfant qui le fixait toujours, levant les mains bien haut et dégagées l'une de l'autre.

L'écoutille d'entrée du char s'ouvrit en grinçant, ayant un net besoin d'huilage. Le visage halé et menaçant du canonnier en sortit, fixant de son regard de braise l'homme aux cheveux couleur du soleil.

Havoc avait le visage recouvert de sable et de sueur. Cela le démangeait, mais il ne broncha pas, son mouchoir toujours serré dans son poing.

- Je crois… Je crois que cela vous appartient...

- Eloigne-toi de cette enfant ! Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas t'en servir comme otage ?

- Je ne suis pas armé. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai la menacer, ni même vous, sans arme. Et mon camarade derrière moi ne peut certainement pas vous atteindre à cette distance. Tirer contre un blindé à cette distance, avec le ricochet des balles, c'est suicidaire. Et il doit penser tout comme moi à la vie de cette petite…

- Arrête ton baratin ! Vous n'êtes que des menteurs ! Vous tuez les nôtres… !

- C'est faux, nous n'y sommes pour rien…

- Silence !

- Arrêtez !

La petite fille semblait avoir reprit ses esprits.

- Arrêtez… !

Havoc profita de la stupeur de l'homme pour analyser la situation.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas me battre. Je ne veux pas non plus mourir ici, loin des miens. Nous sommes des êtres humains, avec un cœur. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'en prendre à cette enfant. Elle a couru vers notre position, mais vous risquiez de la blesser avec vos tirs de mortier. Vous ne pouviez pas la voir depuis l'œillère du tank. Vous étiez en surplomb, vous pouviez soit la faire sauter, soit l'écraser…

- Tu voulais la protéger ?

L'homme commençait à réfléchir aux paroles de John.

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est qu'une innocente ! Je ne permettrais jamais qu'un enfant puisse être blessé, malgré ce que vous pourriez croire !

L'homme s'adressa au conducteur, mais Havoc n'entendit pas leur conversation. Puis l'homme redressa la tête vers lui et le fixa profondément. Havoc semblait ressentir le conflit chez l'homme.

- Tu as raison. Mon conducteur l'affirme. Il n'a qu'un champ de vision affaibli. Il ne voit pas ce qui passe sous la ligne d'horizon du pare-brise.

Havoc osa un sourire.

- Bon, si on se posait un moment, les gars. Je sais pas ce que vous vouliez faire avec ce char, mais vous n'en avez pas encore saisies toutes les subtilités pour bien en tirer tout son potentiel. Et entre nous, bonne idée de récupérer les trophées de guerre… Vous permettez ?

Il désigna son paquet de cigarettes dans la pochette de son uniforme. L'Ishbal l'autorisa d'un signe de tête. Havoc en prit une qu'il calla aux coins de ses lèvres, et lança son paquet ainsi que ses allumettes vers l'homme, toujours coincé dans son écoutille. Il accepta la cigarette et tendit le paquet à l'intérieur du véhicule. Puis il s'extirpa de son trou métallique, laissant apparaître le visage du conducteur, allumant sa cigarette à l'air libre.

La jeune fille regardait les deux hommes de sa nation, puis l'homme qui l'avait protégée.

Ce dernier lui sourit, et fouillant dans une autre poche, sous l'œil suspicieux du canonnier, il sortit le petit paquet de barres de chocolat, qu'il tendit à la fille.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

La jeune fille et les deux hommes le regardèrent en silence, l'une trop étonnée et les deux autres se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- Si tu as couru jusqu'ici, c'était pour éviter qu'on ne se batte, non ?

La jeune fille, une tablette coincée au fond de la bouche, hocha gravement la tête.

- Papa a dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller se battre, mais il a quand même dû partir. Et il ne reviendra plus. Alors je veux pas que les autres enfants voient leurs papas partir eux aussi et ne plus revenir. Je veux plus entendre des tonnerres alors qu'il n'y a pas de pluie ni de nuage, parce que c'est mauvais signe. Et puis c'est complètement nul ce que vous faites.

Les trois hommes s'étaient tus. La jeune fille regardait le sable s'effacer sous le vent, à ses pieds.

- Ça change rien, ajouta-t-elle durement.

Ils s'observèrent, gravement. Havoc décida de rompre le silence sentencieux qui avait suivi la déclaration de la fillette.

- Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai un rapport à taper. Ça va me prendre sûrement deux jours… Faites-en autant. J'aviserai ma hiérarchie qu'il y a beaucoup de civils dans le coin, et qu'on n'a pas franchement affaire à des rebelles. Juste un village de fermiers Ishbals. Des gens tranquilles, qui élèvent de charmantes petites filles comme celle-ci…

Son regard s'abaissa sur la petite fille en robe beige, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant au vent, et le visage maculé de tâches de chocolat. Il lui caressa les cheveux en un geste qui se voulait paternel, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de vraies relations avec les enfants, à part quelques petits cousins éloignés. Il s'agenouilla à son niveau.

- Rentre chez toi, et ne t'inquiète plus. Même si ton papa ne reviendra pas, il aurait été très content de savoir que sa petite fille est une personne très courageuse, et très intelligente…

Puis, saluant les membres du tank, il leur tourna le dos, tranquillement, et retourna ainsi jusqu'au campement où l'attendait Roy Mustang, n'ayant rien perdu de la scène avec ses jumelles.

Même s'il n'avait pu suivre le dialogue, le sourire qu'il avait vu s'afficher sur son soldat et le regard qu'avaient échangé les deux hommes après son départ suffirent pour lui faire tacitement comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé.

Havoc rentra sous le baraquement précaire et rejoignit le Major.

- Permission de m'asseoir, Major ?

- Accordé.

Havoc s'écroula au sol et retira immédiatement le sable de ses bottes.

- Y'a pas à dire, ça pèse une tonne ce bordel ! Et ça gratte !

Le Major Mustang se contenta de sourire.

- Au fait…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait rappeler les renforts. J'ai prétexté que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Un mirage créé par les reflets de l'eau à la surface du sol, à cause des mouvements de chaleurs…

Havoc regarda son supérieur, étonné de voir qu'un homme comme lui avait pu comprendre autant en si peu de temps. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple Major, John en était sûr.

- Bien joué, Sergent Havoc. Mais je pense qu'un rapport ne serait pas de mauvais usage sur le bureau de votre hiérarchie.

- Merci, Major. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

- Rentrez d'abord vous nettoyer, vous en aurez besoin.

Havoc attrapa son paquet de cigarette une dernière fois, et sa cigarette en bouche, il se tâta de partout pour retrouver ses allumettes.

- Ah merde ! Les enfoirés ! M'ont piqué mon feu !

Un claquement de doigt, et une flamme intense éclaira son visage abasourdi.

- Euh… Merci…

Allumant sa cigarette à la flamme qui dansait au bout du doigt du Major qui lui souriait, il le remercia, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

- Je vous expliquerai ce petit tour une autre fois, lui assura le jeune Major.

Havoc le regarda gravement, puis souriant à son tour, il le salua, et rejoignit la Jeep, laissant le soin au jeune homme de continuer une surveillance qu'il savait inutile, à présent.

Tout le long du trajet, l'expression du major hanta le jeune sergent. Il aurait aimé être sous le commandement d'un homme comme lui. Il avait de l'envergure, il le sentait.

Il n'aurait pas fini d'entendre parler de lui.

_Kessy_

_11 Février 2006_


End file.
